computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Buster
Buster is a character in the Pixar Aniamtion Studios films, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. He is a Dachshund and Andy Davis's dog. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story Before his first appearance in Toy Story 2, Buster was heard and mentioned in the first movie. "Who are you calling Busted, Buster?" - Sheriff Woody He is mentioned by Woody near the climax of the film "Wow! A Puppy!" - Andy He is heard barking on Andy's montior when he says his first gift is a puppy, which makes Woody and Buzz Lightyear smile at each other in horror. Toy Story 2 Buster makes his first appearance in Toy Story 2. He is able to understand the toys when they talk to him and is shown to be friends with Woody. He is first shown as he bursts into Andy's room to find Woody, and after he takes Woody out of Andy's backpack, he pins Woody to the ground and growls at him, but quickly begins to lick him repeatedly after sensing that Woody is actually alive. Woody then asks Hamm how Buster did,Hamm and it is revealed that Buster set a new record of 13.5 seconds, as shown on Mr. Spell. A little later, when Andy's mother takes Wheezy with a broken squeaker, out to be sold at a yard sale, Woody, thinking quickly, whistles for Buster (though he had to use his other arm due to his good arm having been inadvertently broken by Andy earlier), and he takes him out to the yard sale (though Buster, when told to be "subtle," does it in an exaggerated manner before Woody pointed out he didn't mean that level of subtlety), where Woody climbs into a box to dig out Wheezy and bring him back to Andy's room. Unfortunately for Woody, Buster jumps over a toy while heading back to Andy's room, causing Woody to fall -- which leads to the events of the movie. At the end of the film, Buster is shown alongside Slinky Dog (Andy's toy Dachshund) who understands that Buster wants to get out of the room, and Jessie performs a stunt with a Hot Wheels car and track to reach the doorknob to let Buster out. He is last seen when Woody sees Andy, Molly and their mother go out for another family outing. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Buster, now 10 years older, makes his final appearance. He is now very old, mixed brown and a little gray, has a gray-white snout, is fat, and doesn't seem interested in helping Woody and his friends, even though he continues to remain friends with them. After seeing his friends getting thrown away by Andy's slightly aged mom, Woody, thinking quickly, whistles for Buster for help getting downstairs to rescue his friends from getting thrown away. However, after Woody hops onto Buster's back so he can run outside to save his friends, the elderly dachshund instead yawns and falls fast asleep on Woody. Then, Woody turns Buster around for air. Buster is last seen being with a 17-year-old Andy when he departs for college, telling his pet dog to keep Molly away from his stuff. Trivia Gallery Category:Movie Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Franchise Characters Category:Characters from Sequels Category:Males Category:Animals